


New Guys

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: AU - Highschool, Blushing, Bottom Lamar, Bromance, Characters as teenagers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Sex, Falling In Love, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Hugs, Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marks, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Questioning Sexuality, Relationship(s), Romance, Smut, Some Humor, Top Original Male Character(s), Touching bodies, Warm, Wet Dream, bottom franklin, neck kisses, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [Highschool Au to Crossfire]Lamar and Franklin are best friends. They meet the new guys, Kira and his cousin, Kasper. They get closer to them in different ways, getting together with the guys later on.(Lamar x Male oc, Franklin x Male oc)





	1. Chapter 1 - The Guys

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is gonna be short, sorry about that xD

Lamar and Franklin are best friends, they also are in the same highschool too. They have five classes together. They have English class with Trevor, Michael, Lester, and a few other teenagers. It's a combined class with juniors and seniors. Lamar and Franklin are juniors, both seventeen. Trevor, Michael, and Lester are seniors, all almost eighteen. 

 

They are getting two new students who are in the same English class too. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar was sitting by Franklin in the middle. He sees the new guys in his class. 

 

The two new guys are Kira and his cousin, Kasper. They both look to be seventeen and are Franklin's height. 

 

Kira has dark brown hair with dark blue eyes and white skin. He has two piercings on his right ear. He is wearing a black, unzipped jacket with a dark gray tank top under it and black ripped jeans with black converse. 

 

Kasper has black hair with dark blue eyes and white skin. He has three piercings on his left ear. He is wearing a dark gray hoodie with a black tank top under it and dark gray jeans with gray converse. 

 

They sat down, near Lamar and Franklin. They both had a small smile on their faces. 

 

‘Weird.’ Lamar thought, to himself. 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Kiss, Choices, and Gay?

_ They sat down, near Lamar and Franklin. They both had a small smile on their faces.  _

 

_ ‘Weird.’ Lamar thought, to himself.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two Days Later -  _

 

Kira and Kasper were liked by most of the girls, some guys too. They were loved because they were smart and good looking. Lamar was jealous of this. 

 

Lamar also noticed that Kira has been staring at him lately. It was weird so, he decided to confront Kira about the staring. He waits after class. 

 

Everyone was gone, except them. Kira looked at him again. 

 

“You’re always looking at me. Why?” Lamar asked him. 

 

Kira just smiled and gets closer to Lamar. He backs Lamar into the wall. Lamar stares into Kira’s dark blue eyes. 

 

“Because you're good looking…” 

 

Lamar slightly glared at him. “What the.. well, I'm not into that. I don't like guys.” 

 

Then, Kira smirked. He leaned in and kissed Lamar, on the lips. Lamar gets a small blush on his face, he quickly pushed Kira away. 

 

“What the fuck!?” After that, Lamar covered his mouth. 

 

“Lamar, I'II give you two choices. Cut ties with me and leave or…” 

 

“Or…?” Lamar repeated 

 

“...sleep with me. What will you choose? I'II ask again tomorrow.” Kira said 

 

Kira left after, still smiling. 

 

Lamar's eyes widened as he was frozen there. 

 

Then, he notices that Kira was gone. 

 

'He’s so strange.’ Lamar thought 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

Lamar sees two guys from his English class, Trevor and Michael. 

 

They were holding hands and hugging each other. 

 

What the…? 

 

Lamar quickly left, walking home. 

 

'Kira has got me seriously messed up, I'm seeing gay everywhere now!?’ he also thought 

 

He's still walking as he gets lost in thought. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - You Like That?

Lamar noticed that he was in his bed. It was dark out, the window was open as he felt the cold breeze in his room. 

 

Then, he saw Kira in the room. Kira got on the bed, getting on top of him. 

 

“K-kira?” 

 

Kira just smirks. Lamar was only in his boxers. 

 

“I couldn't wait for your answer so, I'm here now. I want you so bad, Lamar~” 

 

“N-no. I'm not into t-that. I'm not gay..” Lamar said 

 

Kira was smirking more as he puts his hand in Lamar's boxers, he starts stroking Lamar's length, up and down. 

 

Lamar bit his lower lip. Kira leans down, he licks Lamar's nipple. 

 

Lamar couldn't help it anymore as he lets out some moans. 

 

Kira whispered in Lamar's ear. 

 

“You like that?” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar wakes up after that. The sky was a little bright but, still dark outside. He sat up in the bed. 

 

He had a wet dream about Kira and even worse, he got a boner from it. He had to take care of it before class started. 

 

Lamar puts his hand in his boxers, he starts rubbing his dick, up and down. He rubs the head of it. 

 

It wasn't a secret that Lamar liked to touch himself. 

 

“Kira~” he moaned out. 

 

His eyes got wide, realizing that he said ‘Kira’.  

 

He was quick as he finished then, cleaned up. 

 

Lamar gets dressed, putting on some clothes and then, he runs to school. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Marked Skin, Running, and Thoughts

Lamar was early, nobody really there. 

 

Kira walked over and was behind Lamar as he grabs him, wrapping his arms around the darker skinned male. 

 

He kissed Lamar's neck. He kisses a sensitive part. Lamar lets a moan escape his lips, out of his mouth. Kira smirked again, leaving a dark mark on him. 

 

Kira was about to ask Lamar about the question but, Lamar ran away from him. Kira just smiles. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar stops running, to catch his breath. 

 

Some girls, three of them walk towards Lamar. The girls see the mark on Lamar and one of them said something about it. 

 

“Lamar, I didn't know that you were into guys.” 

 

“Who gave you that?” Another asked 

 

Lamar puts his hand to his neck, over the hickey. 

 

He quickly ran away from them. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -An Hour Later -  _

 

He finally wasn't running anymore. 

 

Someone put their hand on Lamar's shoulder. 

 

Lamar hits the hand, he sees that it's just Franklin. 

 

“Chill, dawg. Lamar, it's just me.” 

 

“Right, sorry.” Lamar said 

 

“It’s fine, homie.” Franklin said 

 

They sit somewhere else and talk. Lamar makes sure to cover the mark with his hand so, Franklin doesn't see it. 

 

Lamar couldn't stop thinking about Kira tho. 

 

_ “Because you're good looking…”  _

 

_ “...sleep with me.”  _

 

_ “You like that?”  _

 

He slightly blushes. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - I Like You & Love?

Kira walks over to Lamar and Franklin. 

 

“Can we talk?” Kira asked Lamar, looking at him. 

 

Lamar was a little unsure as he thought about it. 

 

“Sure.” 

 

Kira and Lamar leave, walking somewhere else then, they talked. 

 

“I’m sorry for making you choose between those..it's just...I really like you, Lamar. I love your personality the most.” Kira said to him. 

 

Lamar blushes as he smiled. 

 

“I can't stop thinking about you, Kira. I think that I sorta like you too. I'II give you a chance. And I-I also really love your eyes.” Lamar said 

 

“Thanks.” Kira smiles more as he hugs Lamar. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kasper is looking at the cheerleaders. One of them caught his eye, a pretty blonde girl. 

 

But then, he looks at Franklin. He smiles to himself. 

 

He walked over to him, sitting next to Franklin, on the ground. 

 

They started talking. 

 

_ -Two minutes later - _

 

They couldn't stop looking at each other, Kasper kept staring. 

 

“What is it?” Franklin asked him. 

 

Kasper smiled as he got close to him, he kisses Franklin's lips then, he pulls away from him. 

 

He looked into Franklin's eyes as Franklin looks back at him. 

 

“I like you, Franklin.” Kasper said 

 

Franklin blushes, looking down at the ground. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two Hours Later - _

 

Franklin was alone as he thought about Kasper. 

 

He blushed, touching his lips. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. 

 

He saw Trevor and Michael were hanging out, talking. He hides behind a tree. 

 

Franklin sees them kiss each other, Trevor deepening the kiss. Franklin gets a blush on his face as he quickly runs away. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - What The...?

_ Franklin was alone as he thought about Kasper.  _

 

_ He blushed, touching his lips.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Franklin was laying in bed and gets startled by Kasper, getting on top of him. 

 

“Kasper?” 

 

“Sorry, that I startled you, Franky.” 

 

‘Man, I told him not to call me that but, it's adorable when he does. Strange, I never thought I'd get feelings for a guy.’ Franklin thought, to himself. 

 

He got lost in his thoughts until he finally looked up at Kasper. 

 

“It's fine but, what are you doing here?” 

 

“I wanted to see you so, I sneaked into your window while you were asleep.” 

 

Franklin slightly laughed. “Kas, you're a weirdo.” 

 

Kasper just smiles at that. He leans down and kisses Franklin on the lips. 

 

He deepens the kiss as Franklin moaned softly in Kasper's mouth. Kasper pulled away, he smiled more. 

 

He unzipped Franklin's hoodie then, he lifted Franklin's shirt. 

 

Franklin felt his face heat up as he blushes. 

 

“What are you…?” Franklin said 

 

“You know what I'm doing~" Kasper said in a lusty tone. 

 

Kasper started kissing Franklin's shoulder and neck as he lifted Franklin's leg up slightly with his hand. 

 

“Franklin~” 

 

“..w-wait..s-stop..K-Kasper…!” 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After that, Franklin opened his eyes. He was alone in his room, Kasper wasn't there. He also had fallen out of his bed. He made sure that the door was closed then, got back into bed. 

 

He pulls a blanket over himself, he's under it. 

 

Great, did he seriously just have a wet dream about Kasper? 

 

He had a blush, closing his eyes. He falls asleep again. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Dating, Movies, and Singing

_-Two Weeks Later -_

 

Kira and Lamar are together. Kasper and Franklin are also dating. 

 

They are all at Kira's and Kasper’s house, watching a movie. The movie was grease, one of Kira's and Kasper's favorite movies. They were laughing and smiling during it, sometimes singing to the songs. Lamar and Franklin couldn't help but, laugh too. 

 

Kira and Lamar are sitting on the couch while Kasper and Franklin are sitting on the ground with some pillows. They were drinking soda, eating popcorn, chips, and candy. 

 

They watched grease 2 after. They also watched half of Teen Beach Movie. Kira and Kasper also sang Cruisin’ for a Bruisin’. 

 

Kasper started singing first. 

 

_You better run, run, run, here we come_ _  
_ _Revving our engines under the sun_ _  
_ _You're cruisin' for a bruisin',_ _  
_ _Whoa, keeping me cool!_ _  
_ _Smooth and steady!_ _  
_ _Slicked back hair man things are getting heavy!_ _  
_ _You're cruisin' for a bruisin'_ _  
_ _Two wheels and an open road_

_Wrapped in leather ready to go!_

_  
_ _Don't stop, stop the music!_ _  
_ _We ride fast like a bullet_ _  
_ _We do anything we want, anytime we want_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, oh yeah!_ _  
_ _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way!_

 

Then, Kira starts to sing. 

 

_Alright, I went to the drive-in and what did I see?_ _  
_ _A hundred little betties all staring at me!_ _  
_ _I was cruising, for some lovin'!_ _  
_ _I got these two wheels and an open road_

_Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go!_

_  
_ _Don't stop, stop the music!_ _  
_ _We ride fast like a bullet_ _  
_ _We do anything we want, anytime we want_ _  
_ _Oh yeah, oh yeah!_ _  
_ _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_ _  
_ _We're not gonna live any other way_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, oh!_

_  
_ _A who, who, who's ridin' with me?_ _  
_ _I gotta a gang full of brusiers, all crusin' with me!_

_And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin up the streets_

 

Kasper sang with him. They sang together. 

  
_Don't stop, stop the music!_ _  
__We ride fast like a bullet_ _  
__We do anything we want, anytime we want oh yeah, oh yeah!_ _  
__We just ride, ride, ride all day!_

_We're not gonna live any other way_

_  
_ _So don't stop, stop the music!_ _  
_ _We ride fast like a bullet_ _  
_ _We do anything we want, anytime we want, oh yeah, oh yeah!_ _  
_ _We just ride, ride, ride all day!_ _  
_ _We're not gonna live any other way_ _  
_ _No, we're not gonna live any other way!_

_Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way! Oh!_

 

Lamar and Franklin thought they sang good and had great voices. They laughed as both Kira and Kasper smiled. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_-Three Hours Later -_

 

When the movies were over, Kasper and Franklin went upstairs. They were cuddling in Kasper's bed. 

 

Kira and Lamar started kissing now. Kira deepened the kiss when Lamar opened his mouth. He puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth.

 

They stopped making out, pulling away. Then, they lay down on the couch together, both of them smiled. They fall asleep, after that. 

 


End file.
